The present invention relates to a device for clamping a refractory fireproof plate into a metal frame of a slide gate or sliding closure unit for controlling the discharge of molten metal from a metallurgical vessel. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device including a wedge-shaped member that has a drive surface that exerts a wedging effect in a direction transverse to the circumference of the plate by displacement of a bolt positioned in the frame.
Clamping devices with wedge-shaped members are known from DE-OS NO. 35 22 134, wherein such members engage between the periphery of the fireproof plate and a peripheral area of the metallic frame when bolts that are inserted through holes in the wedge-shaped member and screwed into tapholes in the frame are tightened. The disadvantage to this arrangement is that in loosening the bolts, in order to change plates for example, the wedge-shaped members often stick to the plates as a result of thermal distortion and fouling and can be dislodged only with great difficulty, which hinders efficient replacement of the plates.